Mr Lesnar
by ShieldGirl92
Summary: He is a middle aged professor bored with his marriage, will he be able to resist his beautiful student Nikki, who's willing to do anything for a better grade?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rated M for language and sexual content.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Thanks for driving me. See ya later, mom" Nikki said as she stepped out of the car. "No problem, have a nice day honey." Said Kathy as she smiled at her daughter.

Nikki smiled back and made her way to school, she stopped as she saw a familiar face, "Oh there you are, Pumpkim" the raven haired girl hugged her tightly. Nikki laughed and wriggled out of her grasp. "I missed you too, now let me go" Paige did so as she rolled her eyes.

A Jock walked by and grinned. "Hello there, Nikki" he said as he smiled brightly at Nikki, "Uhm hey Seth" she smiled awkwardly. I was pretty popular around here, the girls wanted to hang out with me - except for Charlotte and her friends but we'll get to that later - guys asked me out all the time, I should be happy, I had everything a girl could want and truth be told, those guys were sweet, but I wasn't attracted to them. In Fact, i'm pretty sure that i'm not capable of loving someone. Paige cleared her throat "you two lovebirds can flirt later, class is about to start and you know how Mr. Lesnar is" said the raven haired beauty as she looked at Nikki, who just rolled her eyes. Mr. Lesnar was their English Professor. He was 6'1", very muscular, had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Yeah he was goodlooking but he was also very intimidating and he takes his job very seriously. "Yeah come on, let's go. See ya later, Seth." She said as she smiled half heartedly at him. "See ya" he murmured. He didn't understand why she didn't like him, did he do something wrong? He thought as he shaked his head and turned to go to class.

Nikki and Paige hurried, but still were a few minutes late to class. Nikki sighed as she knocked on the classroom door, they slowly walked in, hoping that Mr. Lesnar wouldn't be too mad. "Sorry Professor" He smiled slightly and quickly turned away. "Good morning Nicole, Paige" he replied "Just have a seat."

They obliged, but Nikki cought his eye.. she made her way to her seat, swinging her rump and hair coquettishly. He couldn't resist and discreetly gave her behind an appreciative stare. Her jeans were skintight, he wondered how on earth she got into them... "A-as I was saying. Please open your books on page 61." He said.

the girls exchanged shocked glances with each other as Brock continued his lecture. He couldn't stand lateness!

"Did he really just smile?" whispered the Paige making Nikki giggle "I think so.. and he didn't even get mad" said the beautiful brunette as she shook her head. "Seems like the holidays did him good" Brock cleared his throat "Would you two please stop talking?" he said, clearly upset at the fact that they weren't paying attention to class. As soon as he said that, Nikki opened her book "I forgot mine at home, mind if we share it for today?" asked Paige, Nikki pushed the book a little bit in her direction "of course" she said as she smiled.

Later on he gave everyone their essay's back, the ones they wrote before the holidays. He glanced at Nikki, she looked upset; he could see the dissapointment clearly in her chewing her bottom lip, furrowing her brows and blinking profusely. He would have been upset too, with a grade like the one he had given her.

An hour later, "Class dismissed, everyone" he called, Paige was already leaving as he said "Please don't be late next class, it's reeeeally getting on my nerves..." Paige nodded as she went outside to wait for Nikki.

"See ya later, Professor," Roman said as he punched his shoulder. Brock winced and fake smiled. "Come on man, don't be such a pussy!" the jock chortled, thumbing Brock's back.

Brock laughed and wriggled out of his grasp. "Please study, Roman!" he called as Roman left with his friends. He shook his head and was about to go into his office but stopped when he saw that Nikki was still there. When she saw him looking at her she smiled brightly and got up to stand in front of him. He was so much taller than her. "Hello there, Nicole" he said pleasantly. She smiled demurely, but quickly looked upset again. "It's about my essay, Professor..." she murmured. Brock shruggen apologetically. "Didn't do so well, hmm, Nicole?" he said "How may I help you?"

"Well.." she began slowly, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelids. "I was actually wondering how I could help you." She took a step closer and gently touched his tie. "I know I bombed this essay, Mr. Lesnar," she whispered, looking up at him with impossibly wide eyes. "But I was hoping I could make it up to you somehow..." she finished anxiously, stepping closer.

He cleared his throat. "How?" he asked uncomfortable. "Nicole, I hardly ever do this but I think you're a smart girl, and I'll let you rewrite it for just few points off. Can't tell anyone though, it has to be our little secret, ok?"

"I was thinking of something different" she whispered, gently taking his hand and bringing it to her breast. "It could be our little secret, too."

"Whooooa..." Brock said, moving his hands to her shoulders and gently pushing her away. "I, uh," he laughed awkwardly, "I'm flattered that you're so willing to, ah, work for a better grade, Nicole, but I don't think-"

Nikki stepped closer again and started tracing patterns on his shirt. "Don't think what, Professor?" she asked innocently. Her hand slowly made it's way down his muscular chest and to his belt, and then below. He quickly grabbed her wrist. He cleared his throat and blinked profusely. "I think you should start heading home, Nicole." She batted her eyelashes and pouted. "Why? Don't you think i'm pretty, Professor?"

He cleared his throat. "That is the problem," he replied hoarsely. "I think you're very pretty."

* * *

 **So how did you guys like it so far? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, here's Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it. The first Three Chapters will be short but after that i'll post rather long Chapters, if I get good feedback.** **AND If you have any requests, suggestions, ideas on how to improve the story and/or my writing, please let me know. I always appreciate feedback.** **Feel free to request a couple and if I like it, i'll write a story about them. So enough said let's get back to the story.**

* * *

She batted her eyelashes and pouted. "Why?" she demanded petulantly. "Don't you think I'm pretty, Professor?"

He cleared his throat. "That is precisely the problem," he replied hoarsely. "I think you're very pretty."

She giggled and bit her lip again. "Then let me work for a netter grade. I'll do anything you want me to." She started touching him again, and reached up to kiss his chin. "You know, I've liked you since the beginning of the year," she murmured, unfastening his belt.

"I-um, oh, really?" Brock stammered, slowly stumbling backwards into his office, pushed by Nikki's unrelenting fingers. She started unbuttoning his trousers, but he grabbed her wrist again. "Nicole," he breathed. "I'm married; you're my student, I can't do this..."

She kissed him again, and started stroking him through the zipper. "Yes you can... when was the last time you had sex with your wife?" As it registered in his mind that she asked him a question, she slowly began sliding down, taking his pants with her.

"Oh, God!" he exclaimed breathily, frantically passing a hand over his hair. "Weeks," he whispered. "Months." He felt her fishing around his boxers and pull out his dick. She giggled and looked at him quickly, then set to work kissing it from the tip to the base.

It felt so amazing, so foreign! The last time he recieved a blowjob had to be... college, thirty years ago! Rena never gave him oral sex, and never allowed him to go down on her either; the most creative sex they ever had was from behind, staying as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake the kids.

He suddenly felt a jolt of vibration around his penis and made a choking sound. When he looked down, he realized that she was trying to say something, even as her head kept bobbing back and forth on his dick.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me," he murmured, gently resting his hands on her head. "Just keep doing that..." He felt another jolt and realized she was giggling. When he looked down, she gave him a thumbs up sign, and despite himself, he laughed and returned the gesture. "Yesss...very good."

She did amazing things- somehow, squeezed him between her teeth and her cheek, simply sucked him like a lollipop, until her cheeks were concave and she looked like a fish, deepthroated him until every inch of his cock was stuffed in her mouth, and she couldn't help but gag... He idly wondered where she learned how to use her mouth so well.

It didn't take much longer after she pulled the teeth trick for him to come copiously, spilling it all into her mouth and down her throat. Belatedly, he realized with mortification, that she had to swallow every drop of it, lest it stain the dark blue carpet.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, blushing as she wiped off the corners of her mouth. "I didn't realize- I made you swallow-"

"It's ok, Mr. Lesnar," she said softly, gently cleaning him up and tucking him back into his trousers. "I don't mind; I like to swallow." She stood slowly and smiled at him. "Did you have a nice time?" she asked, as idly as if she were asking him about the latest movies that were showing.

Brock felt speechless; what was he supposed to say to the girl who had just put his penis in her mouth and sucked it until he came? Wordlessly, he nodded, staring at her with newfound wonder. "How old are you?" he whispered, gently touching her cheek.

"Nineteen" she giggled. "I'm the youngest in the class; I started school early."

"Nineteen?" he croaked. "You're just a baby... where did you learn all of that?"

"From my Professor," she laughed, planting a kiss on his lips. "He teaches me everything!"

He laughed and continued to shake his head. "You're only nineteen?" he repeated, still not grasping how young she really was.

"I'm only nineteen," she whispered.

"My daughter is older than you" Brock said, frowning slighty. "Oh my god, what am I doing?" he moaned, dropping his face in his hands. "I don't... this was a bad idea, Nicole," he pleaded, turning to face her. She blinked. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have agreed, I'm your teacher!"

She kissed his cheek gently and smiled. "Don't worry about it," she coaxed soothingly. "It's our little secret, remember? I promise not to tell." She felt him try to pull away, but she tugged his shirt and kissed him again. He closed his eyes, but suddenly she pulled back. "Don't be late, Professor, or your wife will be mad." she giggled, waltzing through the door. She wiggled her fingers at him and blew him a kiss. "I'll see you next class..."

"I- I'll see you... later." he stammered uncertainly. He looked down at his wedding ring, and gulped.

* * *

"Guys, this is the real deal. And your exam next month is the real deal. Now here are some sample questions you may find..." He proceeded to pass out study guides and began reviewing the material they had covered so far.

"Sir?" a young lady in the second row raised her hand as Brock took a break for a moment to gulp down some coffee. "Yes, Ms. Flair?" He asked.

"What sort of format will the test be in?" she asked, poised and ready with note paper and a pen.

"Mm!" Brock coughed and pointed at her gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Flair, that's a good question. This exam will not, I repeat, not be taken in class!" Some guys grinned, but some students looked nervous. What sort of catch could there be? "This is going to be a take home test. That means you have access to whatever resources you need, but it also means that I will be grading it more severely. Got it?"

"Aww, Professor, can't you just give it to us in class and grade it easy?" Roman asked, scratching his head.

Brock smiled dryly and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Roman. You're big college boys now, can't you handle a take home essay?" he teased, addressing Roman and his buddies. They grunted in unison and Brock went on. "So... it will be a take home exam, and it will include five essays-" He held his hands up to fend off the outraged cries of the students. "Of which, you will only be responsible for three. It's not that big of a deal, you know." he rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee mug off the desk again. "I'm sure you've done tougher stuff."

"What else?" Charlotte Flair prompted.

Brock smiled and shrugged, setting his mug back down. "That's it, Ms. Flair. It's not a big deal, really. No multiple choice, no true or false, none of that."

"But I like multiple choice!" someone whined from the back.

Brock laughed. "Because it's easier," he shot back. He made his way to his desk and sat down slowly. "Now, I will give you the rest of the class to work on your study guides and think about some things to write about."

"But you haven't given us the essays yet!" Charlotte blurted in a panic, her pen still poised above her paper.

"I know. I just want you to think in general and formulate some broad ideas, ok?" Brock replied, frowning into his empty coffee mug. "Get to work."

"Why don't you just dismiss us?" Roman suggested hopefully.

"Because I actually want you all to work, that's why." Brock replied. "Work, work, work, you only have half an hour left." After a moment, he stood up hesitantly, and made his way to the back of the room. When he reached the back row, and saw Nikki doodling pictures in her notebook, he sighed. "Nicole?" he asked softly, gently touching her shoulder. She looked up in surprise and grinned when she saw him. "You like it?" she asked happily holding up her picture.

Brock couldn't help laughing. It was a giant pink elephant tethered to a tree with red flowers in the branches. Next to the elephant a smiling girl with long brown hair was blowing a kiss and waving at a squirrel in the tree. It was so utterly random he couldn't help but find it rather charming.

"That's me." she pointed out unnecessarily, indicating the girl. "When I was little, I wanted an elephant so bad... I used to dream about it every night, but my parents never let me have one. So I made up an imaginary one, and that's her. Her name is Nikki too."

Brock cleared his throat and looked at her curiously. "It's very nice, Nicole. I- I, ah, actually wanted to talk to you about, um..." he trailed off nervously, and glanced around the room. Assured that no one was listening, he tried to continue. "Listen, about the other day, I-"

"Ooh." Nikki giggled softly and suddenly, it seemed like her entire demeanor changed. Her hand travelled downwards, and Brock's eyes helplessly followed. When he saw her fingering the tiny thong strap above the waistband of her jeans, they nearly bulged out of his head. "Should I stay after class?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"N-no, Nicole!" he replied in a slight panic. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Would you mind coming to my office for a moment? So we can talk in private?"

She shrugged and stood up to follow him. As she walked down the middle aisle, she 'accidently' bumped her behind against Seth's shoulder. When he looked up, she flashed him a shy, flirty smile over her shoulder, and tossed her hair. Seth grinned, and looked at her and Brock questioningly.

"Nobody leave." Brock called, ushering Nicole into his tiny office. "I'm watching you, I have hidden cameras throughout the room, I will know if you even think of leaving, got it?"

The class murmured their assent, and just as Brock was closing the door, someone from the back called out, "You don't really have hidden cameras in here, do you?"

He rolled his eyes and shut the door. When he turned around, Nikki had already slipped off her shoes, and was in the process of pulling off her t-shirt. "Nicole!" he hissed, hastily locking the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

She looked up with wide eyes. "I'm just taking my clothes off," she replied innocently. "Aren't we going to do it?"

He passed a hand over his face anxiously. "No, Nicole. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Last class, I made a terrible mistake in letting you... do what you did in exchange for a good grade." he motioned to the small couch beside the door and sat down beside her. "I took advantage of my position of authority, and your trust, and my behavior was... reprehensible."

She wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar word. Brock ignored her and went on. "So I've been thinking... and I think it would be best if you transferred out of this class."

Slowly, a frown began to form on Nikki's face. She bit her lip uncertainly, and looked up at him through long dark lashes. God, she was beautiful. "You... don't want me in your class anymore?" she asked in a wavery voice.

"No, it's not that, it's just-"

"You don't like me anymore?" she sniffled, blinking her eyes furiously.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Xoxo  
**


End file.
